


A Bloody Switch

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, M/M, Rejected Halloween, Species Swap, Witch!Lindsay, ghost!Geoff, imp!Jeremy, nymph!Jack, vampire!gavin, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Gavin’s only been a vampire for a year and his parents don’t know that. They don’t like monsters nor magic and Gavin knows he needs to hide his vampirism. He enlists Lindsay’s help to make him look human again, but an accidental interruption causes a huge mix up.





	A Bloody Switch

It had been one hell of a year-and-a-half for Gavin Free. First, he had started dating his coworker, Ryan. A few months after that, he had gotten kidnapped by a “clan” of weirdos with what he had assumed were costume fangs in their mouths. Turns out those “fangs” were real and the “weirdos” turned out to be real life vampires, and they bit Gavin to drain him of his blood.

Ryan was able to come to rescue him before he had been completely drained of his blood. Just before Gavin had passed out, he saw Ryan grow, ripping out of his clothing, sprouting fur and pointed ears, and turning into a humanoid wolf. When Gavin re-awoke, Ryan was by his bedside, ready to explain the situation. He informed Gavin that he had just been turned into a vampire. He also admitted that he was a werewolf and had been his entire life.

Gavin had a hard time believing any of that, until he was given a blood bag as food and told to drink it. When the blood tasted like one of the most delicious things he had ever drank, he started to believe that he really wasn’t human anymore. He had no idea how he would be able to work with the rest of the Achievement Hunters if he was going to be thirsting for human blood, but it turned out the rest of the Hunters weren’t as human as he though.

Geoff turned out to be a ghost, having died in the early 1900s and possessed a living doll ever since. Jack was actually a forest nymph, he could communicate with plants and animals and make them listen to his commands. Jeremy was an imp who had originally come Hell to cause mischief in Boston. He immigrated to Austin when he grew an affinity for Achievement Hunter. Michael seemed to be the only human, but his back was covered in magic protection sigils that were put there by Lindsay, who turned out to be a witch.

There was more magic at Rooster Teeth than he ever imagined, and he had been tied to the company for years. The people at Rooster Teeth were able to help Gavin cope with becoming a vampire and helped him transition into his new life. The transition had been difficult to deal with, having to give up food, wanting to drink from some of his coworkers, learning how to make his new fangs disappear, and dealing with the constant “wet dog” smell that Ryan had. It took quite a few months, but he was able to be normal again, or at least as normal as he could.

Ryan helped him through the transition as best as he could. He showed Gavin how to hunt for animals to quell is hunger, and the two off them started going hunting together every full moon. The bond through hunting, and coupled with many more cutesy dates, made their relationship grew closer and stronger. The two of them thought that they could handle anything, together. Well, almost anything.

Gavin and Ryan came into work one morning. Gavin looked very nervous and Ryan was attempting to calm him down. “Gavin, it’s going to be okay,” Ryan said as he followed Gavin into the Achievement Hunter office.

“You don’t know that,” Gavin quickly replied as he sat down at is desk. “You don’t know how anti-magic and anti-creature they are! They’ll probably disown me!”

“Woah, what are you guys talking about?” Geoff asked from his desk.

“His parents are coming into town, this weekend, and he hasn’t told them that he’s a vampire,” Ryan answered for Gavin.

“I couldn’t visit them, last year, because I had just been turned into a vampire and I was still recovering. I already know they think magical creatures and monsters are ridiculous and probably won’t like it when their son is thirsting for their blood since he IS a monster,” Gavin explained.

“Gavin, we’ve talked about this. You’re not a monster.”

“Well if you’re so worried about hunting them for their blood, just make sure you’re already full on blood before you interact with them,” Jack offered as a suggestion.

“They’ll be staying at our house!”

“Try to keep yourself in control.”

“What does it matter if I can control myself, I don’t even look human!”

“Of course, you look human! Just paler and you have fangs when you’re eating,” Jeremy teased.

Gavin shook, nervously, and Ryan scowled at Jeremy. “You’re not helping,” Ryan said with a frown.

“I can try to control myself, but I need to at least look human!” Gavin explained in panic.

“You need to look human?” Michael asked.

“Yeah! At least I could pretend to still be human if I looked the part!”

Michael rubbed his chin. “Hm… I’ll talk to Lindsay. I bet she could whip up an illusion spell or something to make you look human again.”

“Really!? That would be bloody excellent!”

“Now that Gavin’s family drama is out of the way, I’m pretty sure you, dickheads, are supposed to be starting to film a Let’s Play. Or do I need to possess you all to get anything done?” Geoff asked.

“Geoff, you can’t possess multiple people at once,” Jack said.

Geoff’s eyes started glowing. “Do you want me to prove you wrong?”

Jack sighed and started pulling up the Let’s play that they were going to be filming that day. “We can start discussing what food we’re going to make for your parents, this weekend, Gavin,” Ryan suggested in an attempt to change topics.

“No more ‘Free family drama.’ Just videogames,” Geoff ordered. Ryan nodded an everyone got ready to film Let’s Plays for the day.

A few days passed and Gavin grew more nervous about his parents coming to town. The nervousness caused his normally chipper persona to be subdued and everyone was ready for Gavin’s parents to show up, already, so they could leave and Gavin would go back to normal.

It was the end of the week and Gavin’s parents were on their way to Austin. Gavin was extra jumpy that day because he still hadn’t gotten an illusion spell. He and Michael were filming a “Play Pals,” when Lindsay entered the recording booth. “Gavin,” Lindsay called out as she opened the door.

Gavin screamed and fell over in response. “Wow Linds, way to scare the shit out of him,” Michael replied with a scowl.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I have the illusion spell set up in he break room if you’re ready to look human again,” she explained.

“Really? Just in time since my parents will be in this evening! Let’s go!” Gavin said as he scrambled to get up so they could go cast the spell. They walked to the break room. Gavin was confused when he saw that the room was dimly lit with candles and had dark sigils scribbled on the floor. “Why does it look like you’re summoning one of Jeremy’s bosses?”

“I’m not summoning a demon. I’m using blood magic to cast the illusion that your heart is still beating. And arcane magic like this requires dim lighting and candles.”

“Ah. Well, when do we start?”

Lindsay nodded and motioned for Gavin to stand in the sigil. Gavin moved inside the sigil and Lindsay pulled out her spell book. “ _By Gavin Free’s blood I swear, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. Bind the powers to his need, with magic-_ ”

Ryan opened the break room door. “Hey Gav, your mom texted you to say they arrived early at JFK airport,” he said interrupting the spell.

“Ryan, what are you doing!?” Gavin squawked.

“Oh, is this the illusion spell?” Ryan asked as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

“ _-his heart pumps and he does bleed!_ ” Lindsay finished the spell.

The sigil glowed and the light enveloped Gavin. Lindsay and Ryan smiled in success. The light continued to grow until it touched Ryan’s foot. Ryan tried to back away from the light, but the light consumed him. Both Gavin and Ryan started to yell in pain. “Shit, shit, shit,” Lindsay yelped. She ran over to the light switch and flipped it on. She was going to try and erase the sigil on the floor when the glowing faded.

Gavin and Ryan stood there, wobbling. “Ugh, what the hell happened?” Ryan asked. Then, he got a whiff of the air and covered his nose. “Ew! And what smells like wet dog?” he asked in disgust? He stepped closer to Gavin and the smell got stronger. “Gross Gavin, I think that’s you!”

Gavin placed his hand on his chest, in offense. “Ryan, don’t be mean!” he felt something beating in his chest. “What’s this?” he felt his wrist and neck. “Ryan, I have a pulse, again!” he yelled, excitedly.

“Do you feel better about your parents coming into town now?”

“I feel so much better! I’m gonna go out to lunch with my boi to practice being human again.”

“You go do that, dear.”

“Cheers, luv,” Gavin said as he left the room.

“I’m glad that worked. Though I’m not sure if he can eat human food since his pulse is just an illusion,” Lindsay said.

Ryan placed his hand on his own neck. “This is the happiest I’ve seen him, all week.” Then he realized that he couldn’t feel his pulse. “Wait a minute.” He felt around his neck and felt his wrist. “Lindsay, I can’t find my pulse,” he said in a panic.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and grabbed Ryan’s wrist. She noticed that his skin was colder and she couldn’t find his pulse. Then she reached up and felt his neck. “Weird, I can’t find it either.”

“Maybe you’re not that good at finding them.”

“I’m normally pretty good at finding pulses since blood is involved with a lot of spells. Maybe it’s just because I’m too hungry to concentrate. it is lunchtime after all.”

“It is, isn’t it. Weird, because I’m not feeling as hungry as I normally do. Maybe the dog smell ruined my appetite. You spell like rosemary and sage, so maybe I need an herbal smell to clear out my synesis or something. I don’t know.”

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. Typically, only vampires thought that witches smelled like those particular herbs. “Rosemary and sage? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling unnerved because I can’t feel my pulse,” Ryan admitted.

A crazy thought popped into Lindsay’s head. “Okay I have a crazy stupid thought, but I need to read the spell book again to check something. I’m gonna go get you a glass of juice, then I’ll be right back. Just, stay right here.” she said as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Lindsay came back in the room and handed Ryan a glass of red liquid. She pulled her spell book back open and reread the pulse illusion spell she had cast on Gavin. One of the possible side effects caught her eye. “Hey Rye, do you have any cuts on you?” she asked.

“I got a paper cut this morning, why?” he replied as he took a sip of the liquid. “Mm, this juice is really good! It tastes like a combination of cranberry, pomegranate, and strawberry. What is it?”

“Oh no…” she murmured to herself. “B positive,” she answered Ryan.

“About the fact that I can’t feel my pulse? I mean, it’s disconcerting but I know I’m still alive. But seriously, what type of juice is this?”

“B positive!”

“Is that the juice brand? Okay, but what type-”

“IT’S BLOOD TYPE B POSITIVE, GODDAMMIT!” she yelled.

Ryan’s eyes grew and he did a spit take. “I’m sorry, WHAT?!” he yelped.

“I gave you human blood to drink,” she admitted.

“WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME HUMAN BLOOD TO DRINK?! AND WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE DELICIOUS FRUIT JUICE?!” he yelled.

Lindsay sighed. “I reread the pulse illusion spell and it said that if it was interrupted by another being with an open wound, it could cause a species swap.”

“What?! Does that mean I’m a… holy shit…”

“Yes, it means you’re a vampire.”

“If I contracted Gavin’s vampirism, then how come Gavin’s human again?” Ryan asked.

“He’s probably not human.”

“But that means… oh fuck… OH FUCK!”

“You know what to do about werewolves better than I do.”

Ryan’s brows knitted together in a frown and he sighed. “Maybe the fact that he’s happy about having a pulse again will keep him from having an emotional shift.”

“We can only hope,” Lindsay offered. “

“Right. I’ve got about 4 hours until Gavin and I have to pick up his parents from the airport… Wait,” he stopped as he remembered something else.

“What’s wrong now?” Lindsay asked.

“His parents weren’t happy when they found out he was dating me. And now I’m a vampire on top of that…”

“Oh… will that be a problem?”

“Hopefully not. I just have to manage a thirst I’m not used to… Jack said Gavin should just drink as much as he could so he wouldn’t be hungry when we meet them. So, maybe I should try that,” he thought aloud. He chugged the rest of the cup of blood.

“I know Jack had good intentions when he suggested that. But I’m not sure if it will work,” Lindsay said.

“Worth a shot,” he said as he ran out of the room and to the kitchen. Over the next hour, he drank as much from of the Rooster Teeth blood reserves as he could until he was too full to drink another drop.

As Ryan was resting his head on the kitchen table. Michael and Gavin entered the Rooster Teeth kitchen. “Hey luv, you ate lunch?” Gavin asked.

“Too full to move,” he replied, lazily.

“Yeah, I had a lot to eat, too.”

“Dude, you should have seen him. He ate, like, 4 foot-longs at Jersey Mikes,” Michael said.

Ryan nodded; it made sense since werewolves tended to eat a lot more than the average human. Then, he caught a whiff of something delicious. He looked up and realized that it was Michael that smelled so good. He licked his lips.

“Dude, why are you eying me up like a gourmet meal?” Michael asked.

Ryan gave Michael a sinister gaze, unsheathed his new fangs, and stood up. Then he was reminded of how full he already was when he started to move towards Michael and snapped out of it. “No, no, I can’t. If I drink another drop, I’m gonna vomit. And I don’t want to find out if vampires vomit.”

“Woah, what the fuck?! Since when do you have fangs?!” Michael demanded.

“Ryan honey, what were you on about? What happened to you?” Gavin asked, concerned.

Ryan sighed. “So, apparently when I walked into the break room in the middle of your illusion spell, I interrupted it. And since I had an open papercut, it caused some weird magic stuff to happen and… I contracted your vampirism,” he admitted.

“Oh, Ryan,” Gavin replied. He walked over to Ryan and squeezed him. “I know I’m still relatively new to vampirism, but I at least that know that vampires cannot vomit. Yeah, we can still gag, but we can’t actually throw up the blood we drink.”

“Good to know. And you were turned-”

“Back into a human, I know,” Gavin interrupted.

“Yeah, n-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you quickly learn how to control yourself around humans. Stage 2 was where I trained to get used to human smell, come on,” Gavin said as he dragged Ryan out of the kitchen. Ryan protested, but understood that it would be a good idea to practice extra control.

Gavin spent the next 2 hours helping Ryan learn how to control his thirst and getting him used to human smell. Ryan had tried to tell Gavin that the 2 of them had swapped species and that he was now a werewolf, but got interrupted by something. Ryan wasn’t able to tell Gavin by the time they had to go pick up his parents from the airport, so he could only hope that nothing would trigger Gavin to have an emotional werewolf shift.

Once the two of them got to the airport, Gavin moved into the back seat. “I’m going to sit in the back with my parents, ‘kay? It’s been too long and I’d like to catch up with them.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Ryan replied.

When they saw an older couple walking towards the car, the two of them got out. “Mum, Dad!” Gavin called out to get their attention.

“Gavi!” the woman, Gavin’s mum, called back. She ran up to Gavin and pulled him into a hug.

“How was the flight?”

“The flight was fine. The food was mediocre, but that plane food for you,” the man, Gavin’s dad, replied.

“Boy do I know plane food.”

Gavin’s dad turned to face Ryan. “And you must be Ryan Haywood. Charles Free,” he said, introducing himself and holding out a hand.

“Pleasure,” Ryan replied, taking his hand to shake. He shook his hand with his typical firm grip and the man’s forehead puckered. Ryan dropped his hand, immediately.

“That’s one hell of a grip, you got there,” he commented. Ryan stared at his hand, he had forgotten about the added strength that vampires possessed.

“I’ll, uh, help you by getting your bags in the car,” Ryan said in an attempt to get out of socializing.

“I’ll do that with you. Honey, you and Gavin wait in the car,” Gavin’s dad told his wife.

“Alright,” she replied.

“Come on, let’s go catch up,” Gavin said as he and his mum got back into the car.

“So… I’ll open the trunk…” Ryan awkwardly said, opening the trunk.

“Trying to get out of conversing with your boyfriend’s parents, I see. Because you know that they know the truth,” Mr. Free accused.

“The truth?” he asked as he placed one of the bags in the trunk.

“I did my research. I know that the Haywood family has deep ties with magic. The Frees don’t like magic and if you hurt my son with your evil magic, I’m coming for your head, you hear?!”

Ryan gulped. His ties with magic had already gotten Gavin hurt, gotten him turned into a vampire. And now more magic had gotten Gavin turned into a werewolf. “Loud and clear…” he nervously replied.

“Good! By the way, you could use a bit more sun,” Mr. Free said as he threw the other bag into the trunk and slammed the trunk closed.

Ryan also was aware that vampirism caused skin to be paler. He could only hope that Mr. Free wasn’t on to him. The 2 of them got back into he car and Ryan drove them to he and Gavin’s house. They unloaded the car and went inside. “So, it’s almost supper time. Did you have anything planned for us?” Mrs. Free asked.

“We were going to make Shepard’s Pie for you guys...” Ryan started.

“But the day got away from us,” Gavin finished, giving Ryan a look. Ryan knew that his face would have been flushing in embarrassment if it still could.

“Bah, we just left England. We don’t want British food,” Mr. Free replied with a scoff.

“Well, I think there’s frozen hotdogs,” Ryan said.

“Ooh, hotdogs sound really good right now. Though, I’m not sure how I’m already hungry after that big lunch I had, but oh well.”

“Right, I’ll get right to that…” Ryan said as he left the room and headed into the kitchen.

Ryan started to get to work on boiling hotdogs. He was happy for another distraction to avoid interacting with Gavin’s parents. And while they did smell good enough to drink, he was very glad that he had drank so much blood earlier. Though, he was starting to feel a bit hungry, again.

He attempted to listen in to the conversation that Gavin was having with his parents, though he noted that his hearing wasn’t as good as a vampire.

“Magic is very dangerous my dear,” Ryan heard Mrs. Free say.

“Yeah, it can be. But it isn’t dangerous most of the time,” Gavin argued.

“Your boyfriend has dangerous ties with magic. What if his dangerous magic hurts you?” Mr. Free asked.

“His magic would never hurt me on purpose.”

Ryan gulped and pulled out his phone. “ **Hey, Gavin’s parents are talking smack about me and Gavin’s trying to defend me. Could you be on standby if things go south and this triggers an emotional werewolf shift for him**?” he texted Geoff.

“ **Shit, Lindsay told me about the accidental species swap. Yeah, I’ll be over in five** ,” Geoff texted back.

This was a lot for Ryan to deal with. He needed something to soothe his nerves. He went over to the fridge and pulled one of Gavin’s blood bags out of it. His fangs unsheathed and he bit into the blood bag, quickly draining it of its contents.

“Whatcha drinking?” Someone asked. Ryan looked up and saw that Mr. Free was standing there.

“It’s, uh, fruit juice?” Ryan answered, unsure of himself.

“Lemme see that,” Mr. Free stomped over to Ryan and ripped the empty bag out of his hand. “A-Negative?” he asked. Then he sniffed the bag. “You just drank a pint of human blood!”

“I-”

“YOU’RE A FILTHY GODDAMMED VAMPIRE!!” he shouted.

“Honey?” Mrs. Free asked as she and Gavin waked into the kitchen.

“Our son was tricked into ‘loving’ this bloody monster that’s going to kill him!”

“He didn’t trick me into anything!” Gavin argued.

“And I’ve only been a vampire for 6 hours!” Ryan said to defend himself.

“FRESHLY TURNED?! THAT’S EVEN WORSE!” Mr. Free shouted.

“Begone monster!” Mrs. Free shouted as she sprayed Ryan with a liquid she pulled out of her purse.

“Gah! What the hell are you spraying me with?” Ryan asked. Then he sniffed himself. “Garlic butter? Everyone knows that thing about vampires being repelled by garlic isn’t even real!”

“Mum and Dad, stop!” Gavin angrily shouted.

“I don’t know if there are any wooden stakes around here,” Mr. Free paused and grabbed a steak knife from the counter. “But stabbing you with a knife will have to do,” he shouted as he began thrusting the knife at Ryan.

“GAH!” Ryan shouted as he dodged out of the way.

“Stop it!” Gavin shouted in anger, again.

“Gavin, we are bringing you back to England, this instant and re-educating you on the dangers and evils off magic!” Mrs. Free yelled, grabbing Gavin’s wrist.

“I said **_STOP IT!_** ” Gavin growled as he ripped his arm away from his mother. Everyone looked and saw that Gavin’s eyes had changed from their usual hazel color, to bright yellow.

“Fuck! GEOFF?!” Ryan called out, unaware if Geoff had made it to their house yet. He quickly grabbed is phone and texted him to let him know that Gavin had started to shift into a werewolf.

Gavin gasped and gripped his head. He started to grow, getting taller and bulkier, starting to outgrow his shirt. Dark blonde fur started spouting all over his body His teeth elongated and sharpened, his snout stretching out a to form a wolf snout. His ears shifted to the top of his head and became pointed. Once the transformation was complete, a large, yet still slim, werewolf stood in Gavin’s place. Gavin furiously growled at his parents.

His parents screamed in fear as they were now being stalked by their werewolf son. Ryan tried to get in the way of Gavin to stop him from killing his parents. “Gavin, please-” Ryan was interrupted when Gavin swiped him out of the way. “GEOFF!!!” he shouted, again.

Geoff ran into the house. “Ryan, what happening. I just got here and,” he paused when he noticed Gavin in werewolf form, looming over his parents. “…Well, fuck.”

“Just help me get him away from his parents! I have some ideas on how to calm him down!” Ryan shouted.

“Please tell me those ideas aren’t sex related.”

“Just shut up and help me out!”

Geoff nodded and left his living doll body. “Mr. Ramsey?!” Mrs. Free shrieked as she saw Geoff’s body flop over. Gavin growled louder in response.

Gavin kept stalking forward, but furniture started flying at him. Gavin growled and swatted the furniture away, but more furniture kept coming. Gavin angrily growled as the furniture kept coming at him and his prey scooted away. Ryan marched towards Gavin, he and the furniture backing him into the corner.

When Geoff and Ryan had backed Gavin into the corner, Ryan held out his hand. “ _Ryan, what are you doing?_ ” Geoff’s voice asked.

“I’m trying to calm Gavin down the way I like to be calmed down when I’m in wolf form,” Ryan explained.

He held out his hand and moved closer to Gavin. Gavin growled at him, but Ryan didn’t back down. Gavin relented and sniffed Ryan’s hand. It smelled like a familiar scent that he loved and trusted. Ryan slowly leaned forward and started petting Gavin’s shoulder.

“How we doin’, big guy?” Ryan asked. Gavin nuzzled into Ryan’s arm.

Geoff went back into is living doll. Ryan noticed and held up a finger to warn Geoff to stay back. Gavin started growling, again. “Hey, no,” Ryan warned Gavin. Gavin whined, apologetically. Ryan started scratching under Gavin’s chin. “Who’s a good boy?” he asked. Gavin tilted his chin to give Ryan more angles to scratch.

“Who want’s a belly rub?” Ryan asked. Gavin immediately flopped onto the floor. Ryan leaned down and began petting Gavin’s stomach. “You’re a good boy, Gavin. You did so well,” he cooed. Gavin shut his eyes, as he was finally calming down. Gavin began shifting back into his human form as Ryan continued to rub his belly’. Once Gavin was fully human again, Ryan lifted his finger to his lips to tell everyone to remain quiet.

“RYAN HAYWOOD, YOU TURNED OUR SON INTO A GODDAMMED MONSTER!” Mr. Free screamed.

“No, I can assure you that this whole mess was an accident,” Ryan tried to explain.

“You just wanted a werewolf to fight because of your creature rivalry,” Mrs. Free said.

“Oh no, that’s not what happened. Besides, that rivalry’s been dead for seventy-five years,” Geoff interrupted.

“We weren’t even talking to you! And how could you, Ramsey?! You knew how we felt about Gavin being exposed to magic!”

“It’s not my fault that I’ve been dead for a century and he started dating a werewolf.”

“HAYWOOD ISN’T A WEREWOLF, YOU IDIOT, HE’S CLEARLY A VAMPIRE!” Mr. Free shouted.

“Ugh,” Gavin groaned as he started to wake back up. “What the bloody toss just happened?” he asked no one in particular.

“You’re a goddammed werewolf and your boyfriend is a fucking vampire!”

“That’s… no,” Gavin paused and sighed. “Ryan’s the werewolf and I’m the vampire.”

“Gavin, what?” Mrs. Free asked.

“I have been a vampire for the better part of a year. Ryan’s been a werewolf his whole life and I just had no idea. I tried to look human again for you guys and while Lindsay was casting the illusion spell, Ryan unknowingly interrupted and apparently, we somehow swapped species. I didn’t even know I had become a werewolf until just now,”

“I tried to tell you, but everything kept interrupting me while I was trying to tell you,” Ryan said.

“So, you’re a monster, now, then,” Mr. Free growled.

“Vampires don’t really have to be monsters if they know how to control themselves,” Gavin said.

Mrs. Free sighed. “In control or not, they’re still monsters.”

“Mum…”

“And our son died the day he turned into one,” Mr. Free said as he curled his lips in icy contempt.

“Dad, no…”

“Come on, honey, let’s get out of this disastrous place an away from all the evil magic,” he said as he marched out of the house. Mrs. Free followed him to the door. She took one last look at Gavin, shook her head, and frowned. She left the house behind her husband.

Tears welled in Gavin’s eyes. Ryan pulled him into a hug and began rubbing his back. “Shh, it’s going to be okay,” he said to calm Gavin down.

“Wow, I did not realize your parents were so shitty,” Geoff pointed.

This caused Gavin to start sniffling. “Geoff, you’re not helping!” Ryan said.

“I’ve… I’ve be afraid of my family reacting like that ever since I turned. But becoming a vampire helped me connect better with everyone here, so I almost forgot I was scared. I should have stayed scared because I had every reason to be,” Gavin admitted through his tears.

“Gavin, sweetheart, no, you never needed to be scared of your family. Your family is right here and they love you, not matter what. They’ll always be here to support you no matter how many twists and turns life make us go through. And I love you, no matter what.”

“Daw Rye-bread, I love you too.”

Ryan started leaning in and Gavin leaned in, as well. their lips met in the middle for a sweet and gentle kiss They pulled each other close and latched onto each other an they continued to kiss.

“Hey, I thought your ideas for calming him down didn’t involve sex stuff?” Geoff asked.

Ryan and Gavin broke apart. “Geoff, that wasn’t foreplay. Gavin’s in no condition for sex, tonight, and I’m not up for it, either, honestly,” Ryan said.

“God, I feel like my chest, my back, my everything is sore. And I feel so bloody exhausted,” Gavin explained.

“See, now you can understand why I need a day to recover after full moons. But transforming into a werewolf probably hurt worse for you since it was your first, and hopefully ONLY, time.”

“Please get Lindsay to fix this, tomorrow. I don’t want to be a dog, anymore,” Gavin said to Geoff.

“And, I’m not sure I want to be a leech anymore, either,” Ryan said.

Gavin gently swatted at Ryan’s chest. “Don’t be a knobhead.”

“I’ll make sure Lindsay comes over to fix this, tomorrow,” Geoff replied.

“Thank you,” Ryan said.

“I’m going to head out. You 2 had a ruff day and deserve some rest.”

“Thanks Geoffrey,” Gavin said.

Ryan and Gavin waved Geoff goodbye as he left. “So, you ready to go to bed?” Ryan asked.

“Actually, I’m feeling pretty hungry. Can I get something to eat before I pass out?”

“Actually, how about I put you in bed and bring you some of the hotdogs I cooked earlier, they might be a bit cold, but they should be safe to eat.”

“Hotdogs sound top, right now. Thanks, Rye-bread.”

Ryan scooped Gavin up to carry him to bed. Gavin nuzzled into Ryan’s chest as he walked. They both knew that no matter what disasters the 2 of them had to face, they would be strong enough to face them as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. I thought about doing something where Ryan and Gavin switch species in my _Creatures of the Day_ AU but I've been in such a freewood mood, for like ever. So I was like, nah, new AU.


End file.
